Vehicles such as automobiles may include a power distribution box assembly. The power distribution box assembly may be disposed in an engine bay trunk or any other suitable location of the automobile. The size of power distribution boxes have increased with an increase in electrical functions as a result of developed technology such as autonomous driving, infotainment and the like.
However, packaging constraints within an automotive vehicle may limit the size of the power distribution box. In other words, the power distribution box must compete with other vehicle components for space. Thus, accommodating the necessary electric components to support the electric functions within the power distribution box may be difficult.
Currently power distribution boxes may include a connector assembly disposed on a bottom cover. A plurality of bus bars electrically connect electrical components within the bottom cover to electric components disposed in the upper housing assembly. The added electric functions also increases the length of the electric bus bars, and the electric bus bars compete with the packaging space available within the power distribution box itself.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a power distribution box configured to limit the packaging size of the power distribution box but accommodate the increase in electrical components needed to support additional vehicle functions.